1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device having a sense amplifier capable of ensuring a sensing margin during a read operation.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices have a plurality of memory cells, and store data in the memory cells or read data stored in the memory cells. Semiconductor memory devices use sense amplifiers to read data stored in memory cells.
When a word line is enabled during a read operation, data stored in memory cells connected with the enabled word line may be transferred to the corresponding bit line (or inverted bit line), and the voltage level of the bit line (or inverted bit line) may be changed. An inverted bit line (or bit line) disposed adjacent to the bit line (or inverted bit line) may be kept at a desired or alternatively predetermined precharge voltage level. A sense amplifier may sense and may amplify a voltage difference between the bit line (or inverted bit line) and the adjacent inverted bit line (or bit line).